Love in Russia
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: What could have happen in Russia between Harm and Mac if proper precautions were taken. Author's note: I always wished that Harm and Mac had spent more time in Russia. Two episodes weren't enough.
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**Love in Russia**_

Author: _**rooster dawn**_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoilers: To Russia with Love, Gypsy Eyes

Summary: What could have happen in Russia between Harm and Mac if proper precautions were taken.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part one

1800 hours

10 July 1998

Dulles International Airport

Harm was leaning back relaxing in his first class seat. It was going to be a long trip and he wanted to be as comfortable as possible. He wanted to be able to stretch out his long legs. He was looking out the window.

He was thinking about the events of the day. He had to convince the Admiral to allow him to take leave so he could go to Russia to search for his father. He didn't know how he was going to do it. He only had a picture of his father standing at a train station saying this is for real.

It hadn't been very easy trying to convince the Admiral. The Admiral fought him every step of the way with arguments for each point Harm made before finally relenting. The Admiral had tried to point out the futility of it all. But in the end he threatened to resign his commission.

Harm had told the Admiral of his visit to California with a former KGB agent, who had been living in the U.S. the last 15 years. He had known Harm's father while he was a prisoner in Russia. He was in a picture with his father dated 1980.

The Admiral was mad at him because he had told him that he was going to California to visit with his mother and stepfather. He had visited his mother. He even talked to Frank. They even cleared up a lot of the misunderstandings of the last twenty years.

His stepfather had set up a line of credit with a business associate in Moscow. He would be there for Harm if he needed any money while in Russia. His contact's name was Tom Blackadder.

He still didn't know exactly what he was going to do when he got to Russia, but at least he had a place to stay and a person to see.

As the plane was about ready to take off a young lady with the voice of an angel was speaking to him in Russian. She smelled deliciously. She asked him if she could have the seat next to him.

Since he didn't understand Russian he started to reply to her that he didn't speak the language. He looked up to answer her, but was surprised when he saw the young lady was Mac.

"What are you doing here Mac?" asked a confused Harm.

"I'm here to cover your six, Harm. The Admiral thought it would be a good idea." replied Mac sincerely.

"You don't have to baby sit me Mac, I can take care of myself. Besides it could be very dangerous. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt. I care too much about you to put you at risk. Why would the Admiral agree to let you go with me?

He gave me a very hard time about going. He told me he couldn't afford to have me gone that long. So how could he then afford to let you go too?" continue Harm as he was totally confused.

"It's very sweet of you to be concern with my safety Harm, but the Admiral and I thought you would be safer if I went there with you. Besides I have a better personality than you do. People don't get angry with me like they do with you.

I speak the language and you don't. If something were to happen to you, you wouldn't be able to communicate with anyone. And if there were any documents that you found, how would you know what it said or if it was authentic." continued Mac.

"Well that's true, but it is still very dangerous. I can't let you do it." replied Harm.

"You're not letting me Harm! Just who do you think you are Harmon Rabb Jr.? I'm here because you need my help! You would want to be there to help if it was me. I bet you haven't even got a plan.

You're flying by the seat of your pants Harm. You don't have any idea what you're going to do next. Anyway it's too late now the plane has taken off." exclaimed Mac a little irritated, yet satisfied.

"You're right Mac, I don't have a plan yet. I was only concerned with getting to Russia and then to my hotel room today. I was going to worry about what I was going to do next tomorrow. I had plan on going to the U.S. Embassy tomorrow." replied Harm.

"Well that is why you need me Harm. You need me to help you formulate a plan. You know we work very well together Harm. I'm the brain and you're the brawn. If we have a plan it's less likely that you will be thrown in jail or worse, be killed over some minor little misunderstanding." smiled Mac.

"I thought you were the beauty and I was the brain, but I guess you're right. You are cute when you're trying to be funny. It's going to be a long trip so you better get some rest now. Thank you Sarah." responded Harm as he took her hand into his.

Mac leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. A small smile came across her face and her heart started beating faster. She had convinced Harm that she should be there with him. She enjoyed being with him so much.

She couldn't bear to be away from him for any length of time. And besides he had called her Sarah, her given name. He seldom called her by her given name. It made her whole body tingled.

Hearing her given name coming from him always sounded so good, so right. This could definitely be a good trip. She fell asleep. Her head coming to rest on Harm's shoulder. Harm looked down at her and smiled. He was glad she was with him.

0900 hours

11 July 1998

Milan Airport

Milan, Italy

The airplane carrying Harm and Mac landed in Milan early the next morning. There was a three hour layover before the plane went on to Moscow. They were wondering what they could do to pass the time. Mac was looking out the window when she came up with an idea.

"Harm, I think I've come up with a great plan. It should make what we need to do much easier when we get to Moscow." started Mac with a smile. If this plan work she would be spending more than a week with Harm.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Harm curiously. Mac had a very imaginative and creative mind for a Marine.

"Well, since we are both military personnel, you know we are going to draw a lot of attention when we arrive in Moscow later today. We will probably be pick up at some point by the KGB while we're there.

If we arrive in Moscow as a married couple on our honeymoon, we might be able to get by with a lot fewer questions about why we are there. It would allow us greater freedom to move about and raise fewer suspicions.

If we let the ambassador know about our marriage and honeymoon plans before we get there, he could make it a lot smoother and easier for us." reasoned Mac.

"It sounds like a very good idea Mac. They probably believe the only reason I am there is to look for my father. I have been getting bits and pieces of information about him from Russia over the last few of years.

It led me to believe that he was in Russia. The KGB would be less inclined to bother us if they believe we are there on our honeymoon and not looking for my father. Are you sure you want to do this Sarah?" replied Harm.

"Yes I am Harm. We can tell them that looking for your father was a psychological need for love, respect and approval from a love one not a physical one. When you married me, I fulfilled all that and much more." smiled Mac as she continued her reasoning.

"Yeah, and with that came the realization that my father had died in Vietnam a long time ago." agreed Harm.

"I think it will appear plausible. Mark was there when you fell through the deck on the Hornet. He saw how much I was worried about you after your fall. He saw how much I cared for you and didn't want to leave you alone.

I wanted to stay with you and take care of you. He saw that and he knows it to be true. He will believe that we have follow up on those feelings. It also will keep him from hitting on me." laughed Mac.

"You do seem to have a knack of attracting undesirable men Ninja girl. Lets go find the mayor of this fair city to get a marriage license and get married." smiled Harm.

"We can do some sight seeing afterwards if we have time. We will need to have pictures to show them that we are actually on our honeymoon." continued Mac.

They left the airport and found city hall. They talked to the mayor explaining to him their desire to get married. He was very pleased to hear that they wanted to get married in his city. They made such a handsome couple. His secretary made all the necessary arrangements.

They were married an hour later in city hall. Afterwards they went sight seeing around the city taking a lot of pictures of the beautiful sites and of each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _**Love in Russia**_

Author: _**rooster dawn**_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoilers: To Russia with Love, Gypsy Eyes

Summary: What could have happen in Russia between Harm and Mac if proper precautions were taken.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part two

2000 Hours local

Moscow, Russia

They arrived in Moscow early that evening. They hailed a cab and were taken to the hotel Harm was staying at. Before they went inside the hotel the cabby told them his name was Alexei. If they needed anything while they were staying in Moscow to let him know. He could get them anything they wanted.

They went inside the hotel so Harm could check in. He asked for the key to his room. He explained to the young lady who appeared to be a clerk the need for a larger room. She told him that there weren't any rooms available.

One of the clerks was peeved. She thought that Harm was a rich American who might be available for some fun. Maybe she could get a dinner or two from Harm, maybe even a night of dancing. Unfortunately for her Harm told her he was here with his wife.

The young lady didn't believe Harm. What man would bring his wife on a business trip to Russia? Besides Mac look too young to be his wife. She had to be a whore.

As one of desk clerk gave Harm the key to his room, she told the other clerk in Russian "Those rich Americans, they always bring their whores with them. How can we bag a rich American if they are always bringing their whores with them?"

Upon hearing this Mac responded in Russian "The reason Americans bring women with them to Russia is because there aren't any in Russia. They're all swine. Besides I am his wife if it's any business of yours." She flashed her ring to them to show them she was indeed his wife before Harm and Mac went up to their room to unpacked.

"Hey Sarah, there is only one bed in here, I'll flip you for it." joked Harm.

"I think we should share the bed Harm. You never know, we may have some visitors in the middle of the night. We wouldn't want to blow our cover. Besides Harm we're married now." smiled Mac.

"Good point, I really was going to let you have the bed, but I think your idea is much better. God forbid the KGB come in here while we're sleeping and not find us in bed together." chuckled Harm.

"I'm glad that settled. I'm going to shower before we go out and get something to eat. I'm starving." replied Mac.

"Why am I not surprised to hear that. I'll call down stairs to see where there is a good restaurant to eat. Then I'll call the American Embassy to let them know we are here." responded Harm.

"Be nice flyboy. I'm your wife now. You have to worship and adore me now." giggled Mac.

Harm smiled and thought to himself 'I have always adored you Sarah. From the first moment I saw you in the rose garden I have loved you.'

An hour later they took a cab to the restaurant recommended by the hotel staff. They went in and were seated by the hostess. They were amazed at how beautiful the place was.

Harm was wearing a navy blue blazer with light blue shirt and dark blue slacks. Mac was wearing a blue mid-length dress with low cut neckline. She had on a nice pearl necklace that complimented her elegant neck.

"Wow! Can you believe how beautiful this place is? I don't ever remember seeing anything quite this exquisite in DC. It's like we're in another world." stated Mac in total amazement.

"Yes, it is beautiful, almost as beautiful as you are Sarah." smiled Harm in response.

"Thank you Harm, It so sweet of you to say that. You look quite dashing yourself." replied Mac.

"Thank you, what would you like to eat Sarah?" asked Harm smiling. He liked this new game they were playing. He loved being with her. He loved sharing new experiences with her. He loved ... everything ... dealing with Sarah.

Mac began to think to herself. 'That's the second time he has used my given name. I beginning to feel like a schoolgirl who has a crush on the quarterback and he has finally noticed me. I like this development very much.'

"Harm, That is the second time you have called me Sarah, how come?" asked Mac hopefully.

"Well we are in a beautiful place and Sarah is such a beautiful name. It seems much more appropriate then Mac. And besides we are supposed to be married, and calling you Mac just doesn't seem right. It is okay isn't it? You don't mind if I call you Sarah, do you?" reasoned Harm.

"I don't mind at all Harm. Actually I kind of like the way you say my name. I feel quite special when you do." replied Mac coyly.

"Good, I always want you to feel special. Now what would you like to eat?" asked Harm chuckling.

"I'll have the small steak with fries and coffee to drink with my dinner." smiled Mac happily.

"I guess I'll have the same. Must keep up the image of the over indulgent American." replied Harm as Mac looked at him disbelievingly.

"What?" asked Harm after observing her look.

"You're going to eat dead cow?" asked Mac.

"You didn't think I got this big eating rabbit food did you? I occasionally treat myself to a meal of red meat." smiled Harm.

Mac smiled. Her flyboy could be so sweet when he wanted to be. She knew he was doing this for her, not just for appearance sake. She was quite happy that Harm was doing this for her.

They talked over dinner about what they wanted to do tomorrow. They planned to go to the American embassy and talk to the ambassador. They hoped to get some information regarding Russian prison camps and to explain to him what their plans were.

They were going to tell him about how they got married in Italy to hopefully remove any suspicion away from what their real intentions were. They would also like to meet with Mr. Blackadder to arrange for 75,000 to pay for any expenses that they might incurred while they were in Russia.

Since they were dressed up nicely, they decided to visit a local discotheque after dinner to do some dancing. Mac was truly enjoying herself. She felt like she was in heaven. It seemed like to her they were floating across the dance floor.

She loved being in Harm's arms, whether it was for a hug or a dance, it didn't matter. She was looking forward to later tonight. They would be sleeping in the same bed together.

They may not be there to make love, but she definitely would find a way to snuggle up nice and close into his arms. She was very excited.

Harm meanwhile, was enjoying himself too. He always enjoyed being with Mac, but he like it even better the closer he got to her. Her scent always aroused a passion in him that made him forget all others. He wanted to be with her always.

After awhile Sokol happen to show up at the nightclub. He had heard that two Americans, Harm and Mac, were in Russia. He wanted to know what they were up to, though he suspected they were there to find any information about Harm senior.

He noticed Mac and Harm sitting at a table towards the back of the club. It was very quiet and secluded. He walked over to them and sat down. At first they hadn't notice him or so he thought. Harm leaned over and kissed Mac passionately. When they came up for air he interrupted.

"So why may I ask do we have the honor of having two of JAG's finest officers visiting Russia." asked Sokol.

"Harm and I got married yesterday. We are on our honeymoon." beamed Mac. Sokol noticed she looked very happy. Her smiled lit up the dark corner of the night club.

"We wanted to share the news with you. I consider you a good friend Mark. You helped me take care of Harm when he got hurt a few months ago. I can never fully thank you enough. Which is why we came here for our honeymoon." smiled Mac radiantly.

It seemed to Sokol that Mac's smile was growing larger the longer he was there. It seemed the more she talked about Harm the happier she got. Maybe it was true that they had gotten married.

"You're kidding me aren't you Sarah? The last time I saw you Rabb didn't seem interested in you." replied Sokol disbelievingly.

"No, I'm not kidding you Mark. Look at my finger, you can see my ring. Harm honey, show him your ring too." beamed Mac happily.

Harm held up his left hand, though that's not exactly what he wanted to do with Sokol. He knew it was a necessary evil meeting with him, but right now wasn't the time or place for it.

"Well, congratulation Sarah, Commander. I can see the Commander finally realized what a very special young lady you are and decided to marry you." replied a shocked Sokol. He gave Mac a kiss on her cheek.

"As much as we love each other, it was still a very difficult decision to make Mark. We have regulations that don't allow married couples to work together. We spend a lot of time together working on cases, traveling, and conducting investigations, sometimes up to fifteen hours a day.

It's going to be difficult giving up all time we spend together. But after Sarah left JAG for a few months last year I realized that I didn't want to take another chance of her marrying someone else and losing the closeness that we had built up over the last couple years.

I didn't want to risk the opportunity to spend the rest of my life with her. We might not be able to spend as much time together when we do get back to the states, but the time we do spend together will be much better, so much more quality, filled with love and affection." responded Harm as he held Mac's hand in his. He gave it a quick kiss.

"Does this mean that you have given up looking for your father or are you here to do that too?" asked Sokol curiously hoping to trick Harm into revealing his true intentions for being in Russia.

"Yes, Harm has given up his search for his father. Harm's search for his father has always been about needing his father's love and approval.

Our relationship since the beginning has been about being there whenever the other one needed us, supporting the other without passing judgment about our past mistakes that we have made.

Once Harm understood all this, our love blossomed into the most beautiful experience either one of us ever had. He no longer needed to find his father to find true unconditional love. He could accept that his father died in Vietnam nearly thirty years ago.

I can give him all the love that he will ever need. And with that love I can support anything he will ever do in the future." replied Mac passionately.

"Wow! I hope I can find the love that you two seem to have. I can see that you two are very happy. What are your plans while you're here in Russia?" asked Sokol.

"Well if it's not too much of a problem we would like to travel across Russia and see all the natural beauty that this country has to offer. We have heard that there are some breath taking views to be seen. We would love to see them all." smiled Mac radiantly.

"How long are you planning on staying?" asked Sokol.

"About three weeks." replied Mac. They had decided to let Mac do the talking. They both knew Sokol was smitten with Sarah and would likely believe anything she told him.

"I will have to check with my superiors to make sure, but I don't foresee a problem. Though we may have you check in with some of the local officials to make sure you stick with the assigned plan and not get into any trouble." responded Sokol grinning. He knew Rabb had a knack of getting into trouble.

"Thank you Mark." replied Mac sweetly.

"Well have a good evening and enjoy yourselves. I'll check back with you before you leave on your trip." wished Sokol.

Harm and Mac shared a few more dances together before calling it a night. It had been a long day and they were tired. They had accomplished a lot in such a short time. They went back to the hotel and went to bed.

"Harm, did you mean all those wonderful things you said to Sokol?" asked Mac hopefully.

"What? You know I don't like him. I hated the idea of telling him that it was nice to see him again. But I did mean everything that I said about you Sarah. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." smiled Harm as he held her in his arms. He gave her a sweet kiss.

"Thank you Harm. That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, I love you." cooed Mac.

"I love you too Sarah." replied Harm.

Mac snuggled in closer to Harm. She wanted to feel the warmth of his body while she slept. Her dream of being with the man she loved had come true. She didn't know if this day would ever come, but it had. She was very happy. She felt as though she had died and gone to heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _**Love in Russia**_

Author: _**rooster dawn**_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoilers: To Russia with Love, Gypsy Eyes

Summary: What could have happen in Russia between Harm and Mac if proper precautions were taken.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part three

0800 hours

12 July

Moscow Hotel

Mac had been awake for about an hour. She couldn't believe that she was lying there in Harm's arms. It felt so good. She was very happy. Harm awoke and saw her with a smile on her face. He was happy to see her smiling. He also enjoyed having Mac in his arms.

After enjoying the feeling of being together in bed for another thirty minutes Harm and Mac got up. After they showered, dressed, and went down stairs they had a quiet breakfast. They discussed what their plans were going to be for the day.

They decided to go sight seeing around Moscow in the morning and then go to St. Petersburg in the afternoon. They wanted to maintain the allusion of being on their honeymoon in case Sokol was having them watched.

Everywhere they went they took plenty of pictures of the different sites they came across. Harm took a lot of pictures with Mac in them. Harm was in significantly fewer pictures. He thought Mac's beauty would make any of the pictures special.

Before they finished for the day they went to the American embassy to check in with the ambassador and get the information they had requested that morning. They also met with Mr. Blackadder, who gave them the 75,000 Harm had requested.

That night over dinner Sokol met with them. He had a list with him of places they could visit and places that were off limits to them. He also gave them the names of several local officials they were expected to check in with.

The next morning they made arrangements for their trip. Harm arranged to rent a small airplane with four seats for 10,000. Mac went out and got the supplies they thought they would need for the three week trip they were going for on. She picked up two sleeping bags, a tent, food, pans, and a small gas grill.

One might wonder why they needed sleeping bags and a tent. One never knew what might happen in Russia. One must always be prepared for the unexpected.

1000 hours

14 July

a small airfield

outside Moscow

The next morning Alexei, the cabbie, took Harm and Mac to the airfield and wished them good luck on their trip. Harm did a quick maintenance check and saw that everything appeared to be in order.

After his first trip in Sarah with Mac he always made a more thorough check of any planes they flew in. He didn't want to put her life into danger ever again.

Mac loaded their supplies onto the airplane while Harm checked out the rest of the plane. Everything looked to be okay. They didn't waste much time on the runway before taking off.

"Well Sarah, how do you like the ride?" asked Harm as he gave her a big smile.

"It's great. It's almost as invigorating as riding in Sarah. I don't feel sick at all." laughed Mac happily.

"Well we have a five-thousand mile trip. The plane has a fuel capacity to travel four hundred mile in between stops. I got a listing of all the airfields from Alexei where we can stop and refuel.

This plane has a top speed of one hundred and fifty miles an hour. So it will take us seven to ten days to make a direct trip. With layovers to sight see, a few more." informed Harm.

"That's okay Harm. That will give us plenty of time to relax and enjoy ourselves. It will give us time to study the lay of the land." replied Mac.

16 July

1500 hours

Harm and Mac had been traveling for a couple of days. They had stopped twice each day to refuel and grab a bite to eat. Everything had been going fine when suddenly one of the two engines caught on fire. Mac was worried about what was going to happen next.

She began to think about the first time she was up in a small plane. The day she had to deal with the poachers who shot her. Harm tried to calm her down. He told her the plane should be able to fly on one engine.

But to play it safe he put the plane on auto pilot. Harm helped Mac on with her parachute. They moved their supplies closer to the door, which they had packed into two knapsacks. Harm explained to Mac the art of pulling the ripcord and how to land safely.

All of a sudden there was a loud explosion from the back of the plane. They were losing air pressure quickly. Harm opened the cabin door. The airplane was beginning to drop quicker as the second engine began to stall.

Harm told Mac to either stay where she landed or to head due east and he would find her after he jumped. He told her to jump. Mac resisted at first, but Harm told her that he would follow shortly afterwards.

Mac grabbed one of the knapsacks and jumped out of the plane. She free floated for a few moments before pulling the ripcord. She dropped the knapsack as she neared the ground.

Harm got his bearings so he would know in which direction to go to meet up with Mac. He grabbed the extra maps and puts them in his jacket. He quickly moved to the door, grabbed the other knapsack, and jumped.

He was half way to the ground when he heard the plane explode and saw it crashed into a large lake.

After landing safely on the ground Harm figured Mac landed several miles west of where he came down. It would take a 20 -30 minutes walk before he would catch up with Mac if she was headed in his direction.

He quickly buried his chute and started off looking for Mac. An hour later he caught up with her. He threw down his knapsack and gave Mac a big hug.

"So how is my little ninja girl? Are you all right Sarah? I know you haven't jump out of too many airplanes." smiled Harm.

"I'm fine now that I have my feet back on the ground Harm. The landing was a little rough, but I was more concern about whether or not you got out of the plane safely. I heard the plane explode, but I didn't see your chute.

I don't know what I would have done if you had died. I love you so much. We are only beginning to explore our relationship as lovers. How are you doing flyboy?" asked Mac as she buried her head into Harm's chest.

"I'm okay Sarah. I feel the same way as you do. I love you with all my heart. I don't know how I could live without you either." replied Harm.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" asked Mac.

"We've traveled about twelve hundred miles. I'm sure we haven't reached the Ural Mountains yet. We would have seen them if he had. I believe that we are south of them. That is at least one good thing, we won't have to traverse them, but we still have a long way to go." chuckled Harm.

"So what do we do now?" asked Mac curiously.

"Let's take out our maps and get an idea where we are. Knowing the bearing we were traveling and the time in the air we should be able to figure out roughly where we are. Then we can make plans for what we will do next." replied Harm.

"Here are the maps Harm. Where do you think we are?" asked Mac?

"Well, judging by how long we were flying before the explosions, I would say we are about here." replied Harm pointing to a spot on the map.

"Wow! We are still over 4000 miles from Beleuxi. That's a long way to walk." responded Mac as she shook her head.

"Let's look at this map of the local region. Maybe we can find a small town near by." directed Harm.

"Here's one, Cheznovia. It's only twenty miles away at the most." pointed out Mac.

"It seems to be getting late judging by the sun's position in the sky." commented Harm.

"1700 hours local." smiled Mac.

"How do you do that? I guess we have time to walk about two hours before thinking about setting up camp for the night." responded Harm.

"Let's go then." ordered Mac as she took off walking.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: _**Love in Russia**_

Author: _**rooster dawn**_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoilers: To Russia with Love, Gypsy Eyes

Summary: What could have happen in Russia between Harm and Mac if proper precautions were taken.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part four

1900 hours

They walked for a couple of hours until dusk began to settle in. They found some cover and set up camp. While Harm set up the tent and bedroll Mac got out the propane grill and started dinner.

"I'll get dinner ready. Why don't you go look for some firewood and water?" stated Mac.

"Okay ninja girl. Your wish is my command." smiled Harm.

"That's very amusing flyboy. Just keep it up and you will be sleeping alone tonight." blushed Mac.

She heated up some water for the pasta. She cooked the pasta then heated up some sauce. They sat down and ate dinner. After dinner they gather up some firewood for a small fire the next morning.

They didn't light a fire that night. They didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to themselves. They didn't know for sure if the airplane explosion was an accident or not. If it wasn't an accident then the people who blew up the plane might come after them to see if they got the job done.

Later that night Mac was sitting in front of Harm with his arms around her. Harm was leaning against a fallen log. They were looking up at the stars and were talking about how things were different between them now that they were married and in Russia.

They both were happy that they had taken their relationship to a new level. They were even closer than before. Being here together alone was wonderful even though they had lost the plane. The night was so quiet and peaceful. It was like being in heaven.

"There seems to be a lot of stars out tonight." commented Mac softly.

"It gives one a very peaceful feeling looking up at them." replied Harm.

"I could get very use to this, sitting in your arms looking up at the stars." sighed Mac. She was very comfortable and contented.

"As long as I'm with you ninja girl, I don't care where I am in the world." replied Harm as he kissed the top of her head.

"It's starting to get cold Harm." responded Mac as she shivered.

"We should go to bed then. We can snuggle up together in the sleeping bag and stay warm. We can get an early start tomorrow morning and hopefully find a town or village to get more info." commented Harm.

"Sounds like a plan. Good night Harm." cooed Mac.

"Good night Sarah." replied Harm as he kissed her goodnight.

They went into the tent and got into the sleeping bag. Mac snuggled up into Harm's arms and quickly fell asleep. She had a big smile on her face. She was with the man she loved.

0700 hours

17 July

The next morning Harm started a small fire in a small trench. He knew Mac would want a hot cup of coffee in the morning. He cooked up some powdered egg and dehydrated sausages. Mac was famished when she woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking.

"Good morning flyboy, I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?" asked Mac smiling.

"Good morning Sarah. It's nice to know that some things never change. We have scramble eggs and sausage with coffee as the beverage of the day." smiled Harm as he gazed upon his beautiful bride.

"Thank you Harm, you really know how to take care of a girl." smiled Mac as she gave Harm a hug and kiss good morning.

"We aim to please ninja girl. Did you sleep okay last night?" asked Harm.

"I slept like a baby in your arms. I can't remember the last time I slept so well." cooed Mac as they ate their breakfast quickly. Then made plans for the rest of the day.

"That's good to hear. Let me fill in this trench and we can get ready to go. We need to cover some ground this morning before it gets too hot this afternoon. Maybe we will find a village or something." smiled Harm.

"What direction do you want to go in." asked Mac.

"Let's stay under the cover of the trees. The people responsible for the plane exploding may have search planes up looking for us. I don't want to give them another chance to kill us." replied Harm.

"Are you sure it wasn't an accident?" asked Mac curiously.

"No, but I don't want to take any chances. Russia is a very large place. It would be very easy to get lost forever. We can head in a northeast direction. I think that's where the nearest town is." replied Harm.

0900 hours

17 July

JAG headquarters

Early the next morning Webb walked slowly into the Admiral office. He was looking pretty glum. He had been in contact with his associates in Moscow this morning.

They had told him that a plane Harm and Mac had rented, exploded and went down into one of the largest lakes in western Russia. He was dreading the inevitable task of telling the Admiral that Harm and Mac were probably dead.

"Good morning Webb, you look like the horse's six. Why the glum expression on your face?" asked the Admiral curiously.

"I received some very disturbing news this morning AJ. I've just gotten off the phone with one of my associates in Moscow who has confirmed the news report." replied Webb sadly.

"What news Webb? Out with it!" ordered the Admiral. He was becoming agitated very quickly. He thought of Harm and Mac when he heard Webb mentioned Moscow.

"Rabb and MacKenzie were traveling across Russia in a small corporate airplane. Their plane developed engine trouble a couple of days into their trip across Russia before it exploded. They didn't have time to land the plane before the explosion. They're presumed dead." replied Webb sadly.

"Dead! How do they know that? Harm and Mac could have gotten out of it before it exploded!" yelled a vexed Admiral.

"No Sir. Small planes like the one they were flying in don't carry parachutes. They would have been forced to go down with the plane. And since it exploded, well ... there was no chance of them landing safely." continued Webb.

"Were they able to find their bodies?" asked the Admiral.

"No Sir. The plane apparently exploded over a very deep lake. There is no chance of finding their bodies. The only thing they were able to find was the black box." replied Webb.

The Admiral sat in his chair with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe it. Harm and Mac were dead. He knew they had gone on a fool's mission. He knew it could be dangerous, but he felt that they would be able to handle anything that came their way.

He sat there for awhile. It killed him to know that they were never coming back. They were best people he ever had under his command. He depended upon them to handle anything and everything.

He stood up and sighed before going out to the bull pen. He was sadden by the fact that he had to tell so many of their friends that Harm and Mac would never be coming back.

1030 hours

JAG headquarters

The Admiral asked Tiner to gathered the staff together in the bull pen. Of all things in the world he had to do, the last thing he wanted to do was to give his staff the bad news. He had a look of despair on his face, which everyone readily saw.

"May I have your attention please. I have received some very sad news today. As most of you know Commander Rabb and Major MacKenzie went on a fact-finding mission to Russia earlier this week.

The plane that they were traveling in developed engine trouble. Before they could land the plane and get out safely, the plane exploded killing both Commander Rabb and Major MacKenzie. I will be making arrangements for a memorial service for them in the next few days. Thank you for attention. Dismiss."

The office was very quiet except for sounds of sobbing coming from Harm and Mac's closest friends. They were all in a state of shock. They couldn't believe what had happen. Harm and Mac were dead. It couldn't be true.

They had to be alive. They were survivors. They always managed to get out of any danger that befell upon them. Their stories were legendary. They were the best of the best. They couldn't die, could they?


	5. Chapter 5

Title: _**Love in Russia**_

Author: _**rooster dawn**_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoilers: To Russia with Love, Gypsy Eyes

Summary: What could have happen in Russia between Harm and Mac if proper precautions were taken.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part five

1200 hours

local time

17 July

Russia

Mac and Harm had been walking all morning. They came across a small stream and decided to stop and rest for awhile. Mac filled up the canteens. Harm pulled out some food for lunch.

"This looks like a good place to stop and rest." stated Harm. He was a little tired.

"What's the matter flyboy, don't you have your land legs." teased Mac.

"Very funny jarhead. Just keep it up and I just might have to cool you down." dared Harm.

"Okay, okay, just don't call me jarhead. You know I don't like that term." wailed Mac with a tear.

"Fair enough Sarah, I'm sorry. Are you ready for something delicious to eat for lunch?" asked Harm.

"Yes, I'm starved." replied Mac anxiously.

"Then I guess it good that we stopped. I guess we'll have to ration our food a little until we reach the nearest town. Why don't you fill up the canteens while I find the food." chuckled Harm.

"Okay Harm." replied Mac as she took the canteens to filled them up.

While Harm and Mac were relaxing they ate their MRE's and drank their ice tea, they noticed a small horse drawn wagon pulling up to the stream a quarter mile away.

There appeared to be two gypsies getting out of the wagon to water their horses. There was a man and woman. They appeared to be in their mid twenties. They saw Harm and Mac and came over to talk to Harm and Mac (in Russian) while the horse drank from the stream.

"Hello, my name is Demetri, and this my sister Sasha." greeted Demetri.

"Hi Demetri, Sasha, my name is Sarah, and this is my husband Harmon. replied Mac as she shook their hand.

"You must be Americans." responded Demetri.

"Why do you say that? Do you speak English?" asked Mac curiously.

"Yes, we speak English. We were educated in England. The clothing you wear gave you away. No one around here dresses like you do." chuckled Demetri.

"Why are you in Russia?" asked Sasha now speaking in English.

"We are traveling to Beleuxi. We will pay you if you will help us get there." offered Mac.

"I don't know Sarah, Beleuxi is very far away. It will take four or five months to cross Russia. It is way out of our way. We usually like to stay in the western part of Russian. Once you travel another five hundred miles east there are very few towns to be seen." replied Demetri.

"We can pay you ten thousand dollars." offered Mac.

"Okay Sarah, come to our wagon and we will talk about it. We will give you a change of clothes so that you will fit in." smiled Demetri.

Harm and Mac gathered up their gear and they went over to the wagon. They changed into more appropriate clothing. Harm heard giggling coming from inside the wagon and wondered what was going on. Mac came out of the wagon with Sasha.

"Well flyboy, how do I look?" asked Mac.

"Wow! You look incredible ninja girl. What were you two talking about inside? I heard you giggling a lot." asked Harm.

"You look good flyboy. Sasha asked me if you were as good a lover as you are handsome." giggled Mac.

"What did you say to cause you both to start giggling." asked Harm curiously.

"I said I didn't know. We were recently married and you were quite bashful." replied Mac as Sasha and Demetri join in laughter.

"And here I thought Chloe was bad. I don't know about you." smiled Harm shaking his head.

"Where do think she learned it from. Any way I gave them the money to seal the deal." cooed Mac.

1100 hours

31 July

Gulag 22,

Russia

It was two weeks later. Harm and Mac had arrived at the fist garrison on the list they were going to check out. While Mac and Sasha distracted the locals by reading their palms and telling them their fortunes,

Harm and Demetri snuck into the Commander's office while he was at lunch and check it out. They found nothing of value and quickly left. They hope to find something at the next garrison.

They followed this procedure the next few months. Sometimes they found a little information, like Harm Sr. had been there at one time, but only for a few months before he was moved some place else. Unfortunately that location was a mystery.

JAG headquarters

The staff was still mourning the loss of Harm and Mac. They still couldn't believe that they were gone. They had the memorial service last week. They all attended, they all cried.

Every important dignitary in Washington showed up, senators, congressmen, and high ranking military personnel. They all seem to have something to say, but it didn't lessen the pain their families and friends felt.

2100 hours

30 September

Two months later Mac and Harm were lying together in their sleeping bag. Mac was in Harm's arms with her head on his chest. They finally had made love together. It was an unbelievable experience for both of them because of the love they shared for each other.

"Harm, do you know how happy I am to be here in your arms? I feel so good these days. I sleep better now then at any other time in my life. I don't remember now what it feels like to have insomnia." Mac said softly.

"I agree with you Sarah. If we hadn't gotten married in Milan, we wouldn't feel comfortable about letting our relationship grow into the wonderful experience that it has. I really enjoy being here with you Sarah." replied Harm as he gave her a little kiss on her forehead.

"I wonder how everyone at home is doing?" asked Mac curiously.

"Unfortunately, they probably think we are dead. They are probably in a state of shock and mourning." replied Harm sadly.

"What do you mean Harm?" asked a puzzled Mac.

"Remember, our plane exploded. I'm sure the state department was notified by the Russian government. I'm sure Webb and his goons have checked out their story about our plane going down and confirmed it.

Webb would have let the Admiral know as soon as possible and he would have told our families and friends that we were dead." responded Harm logically.

"I hadn't thought about that. And there is no way of letting them know, that we are alive." replied Mac wishfully.

"We're just going to have to wait until we get back home after we're done here." responded Harm.

"Well at least we have found two new friends who are good to us." smiled Mac.

"Yes, they have been very good to us. We are at least two months away from our destination." agreed Harm.

"Harm, I have something important to tell you." cooed Mac trying to get Harm's attention.

"What is it Sarah?" asked Harm.

"It's good news I believe. I hope it makes you as happy as I am." replied Mac hopefully.

"I'm sure I will be. What is it?" asked Harm.

"I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby." smiled Mac happily.

"That is great news Sarah. I love you." replied Harm as he kissed her.

"I love you too, Harm." responded Mac as she kissed Harm goodnight.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: _**Love in Russia**_

Author: _**rooster dawn**_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoilers: To Russia with Love, Gypsy Eyes

Summary: What could have happen in Russia between Harm and Mac if proper precautions were taken.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part six

25 November

Thanksgiving

It was almost three months later. Harm and Mac had checked out half a dozen garrisons between the crash site and Beleuxi. They had found very little evidence concerning Harm Sr. Harm Sr. had been at a few of them in the seventies, but not for very long.

It seemed that he was moved around a lot. Perhaps to keep him disorientated. He was at the last one in 1980. The last garrison reported that he had escaped in early 1980 and had not been recaptured. Harm held out hope that he could still be alive.

But Mac was getting worried. They had been gone from JAG for many months. It didn't look like they would be getting back to JAG any time soon. Normally that would be a problem, but no big deal.

Unfortunately she was pregnant. The weather had taken a turn for the worse. The first snow had appeared two weeks ago. The night time temperatures were in the teens. She was worried about being out doors all the time.

She was concerned about getting sick and somehow hurting the baby. They had been fortunate that Demetri had agreed to carry a heater that ran on kerosene in the wagon for the cold nights.

Mac sighed as they sat around a campfire eating an early dinner. It was Thanksgiving today. They were far away from everyone they loved. Even though she was sad by this fact, she was happy that she had Harm with her.

He was her husband and father of the child she was carrying. They both were alive and happy. It wouldn't be long until they reached their destination before returning home.

JAG headquarters

Meanwhile back at JAG, the Admiral had invited everyone to his home for Thanksgiving including Webb and the SecNav. He wanted everyone together at this time of year. He wanted everyone to remember Harm and Mac.

He wanted to know how everyone was doing and how they were dealing with the lost of their good friends. He wanted them to know that he was there for them if they needed someone.

Everyone there told their favorite story about Harm and Mac. Some were very touching, others were very amusing. Everyone gave thanks for having the opportunity to have known Harm and Mac.

"I think I speak for Bud when I say if it weren't for Major MacKenzie and Commander Rabb, Bud and I wouldn't have gotten together." began Harriet.

"I screwed up several times. It seemed like every time we had a date something would happen to me. I wouldn't be just a few minutes late, but hours late. It took their intervention for Harriet to forgive me." continued Bud.

"The Major also convinced me to go ahead with marrying Bud after he spent the night in Jail. I'm so glad I did. I have a wonderful husband and a baby on the way." chirped Harriet.

"Harriet!" "Yes Bud!" replied Harriet before they shared a kiss.

"Congratulations!" everyone yelled out.

"It figures Rabb had something to do with them getting together. He was the one who created the office discord concerning those two. It was bad enough when he fought with Mac." whispered Mattonie to Carolyn.

"Be nice Alan. It's a time of remembrance and good thoughts." replied Carolyn with a smile. She had to admit Harm and Mac could create a disturbance.

"I'm glad that I had the opportunity to know them. They saved my keester a few times the last two years. Many missions and lives were saved by their actions. I hope they're happy together in their next life." offered Webb solemnly.

"Can't say I miss Rabb. He was the biggest pain in the butt I ever had the opportunity to know. He created more problems and headaches ... Mackenzie though was different. She at least was able to keep him under control. I'll miss her good work." moaned the SecNav.

"You just don't like the idea that he made you look bad when his success turned out to be what was best for the Navy." rebutted the Admiral.

"He was a bonafide American hero many times over." declared Carolyn.

"He was an inspiration to all of us." chipped in Bud.

They gave thanks for being there together and believing that Harm and Mac were finally happy together.

Russia

Harm and Mac told Demetri and Sasha about Thanksgiving. They agreed to celebrate the holiday with Harm and Mac. They celebrated their new found friendship and the child that Mac was carrying.

They roasted a goose and had a nice feast. Harm was please that they had found some more information about his father and that they were closer to finding out the truth about him.

Harm also was thankful for the child Mac was carrying. Sasha had told Mac it was going to be a boy, and she was never wrong. It didn't matter to Harm as long the child was healthy.

25 December

Russian peasant farm

A month later Harm and Mac had finally reached their destination. They were directed to a small farm outside town. It had been rumored that an American soldier had been found there and taken care of many years ago.

When they got to the farm all they found was an older woman. There were no signs of anyone else. She only spoke Russian so Mac carried out the interview for Harm.

"Good afternoon Ma'am. My name is Sarah. This is my husband Harm." began Mac pleasantly.

"Hello Sarah, my name is Katrina. Your husband looks a lot like a man I took cared of many years ago. I found him in the barn half frozen and very ill.

My brother and I took him inside the house where I nursed him back to health. It took him a long time to recover. He never told me his real name. We became very good friends. He looked after me after he got healthy." replied Katrina.

"Where is he now?" asked Mac.

"He is dead now. He died two years later. He stayed here helping my brother and I on the farm. We became very close. He died protecting me from Russian soldiers who were trying to rape me." continued Katrina.

Mac told Harm what Katrina had told her. This saddened Harm, but it would bring closure to him in his search for his father. He asked Mac to find out where his father was buried. He wanted to talk to him.

"Do you know where he was buried." asked Mac.

"My brother buried him down by the river where he died." replied Katrina.

"Can you show us." asked Mac.

"Yes." replied Katrina.

She led them down to the river. Katrina showed them the grave. Harm knelt down on one knee. He started talking to his father. He told him what had happen in his life. He had followed him into the navy and became a naval aviator.

His mother had eventually remarried. He later become a lawyer working in JAG. He had married the most wonderful woman in the world, Sarah MacKenzie. She was a very special lady. Someone who knew him better than he knew himself.

She was very supportive and would do anything for him. Mac would follow him all over the world to watch his six. And finally this spring she would give him a son. After Harm was done Mac went to the grave. She said a few words and promise to take care of Harm and keep him out of trouble.

Later Mac and Katrina prepared a feast to celebrate Christmas and closure for Harm in his search for his father. Demetri and Sasha joined them for Christmas dinner.

They gave thanks for the good fortunes they received during the past year, for the new baby on the way, for the new friends they made, and finally closure for Harm. They spent the week there at the farm before leaving for the eastern coast of Russia after the first of the year.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: _**Love in Russia**_

Author: _**rooster dawn**_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoilers: To Russia with Love, Gypsy Eyes

Summary: What could have happen in Russia between Harm and Mac if proper precautions were taken.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part seven

JAG headquarters

All the JAG personnel gather together and went to a special Christmas day memorial service at the Hospital Chapel in Bethesda. They all lit two candles in remembrance of Harm and Mac. They still were mourning the loss of their two friends.

They missed their good friends. They only hope that Harm and Mac were in a better place. They all went over to the Admiral's home for Christmas dinner.

Everyone brought along something with them to ease the work load of preparing food for thirty plus people. They all enjoyed the dinner with friends.

After dinner they all gathered in the living room where there was a fire blazing. They watch a slide show with pictures of Harm and Mac in various activities and took turns telling their favorite Harm or Mac story.

Bud had the most stories to tell since he had gone on many assignments with them. Harriet told everyone how Harm and Mac help Bud and her get through all their misunderstandings so that they could find love with each other and get married. Harriet also announced that they were going to have a boy.

31 Jan

a small eastern seacoast

town in Russia

The trip from Katrina's small home took Harm and Mac nearly a month before they arrived at a small fishing village on the Eastern Coast.

They arranged for passage on a fishing trawler that was heading to Japan to sell its catch in the Japanese market. They estimated it would take two weeks to make the journey.

Harm and Mac thanked Sasha and Demetri for assisting them on their trip through Russia. They thanked them for having the time and patience in helping them find Harm's father.

It had been a sad moment for them when they realized that Harm's father was dead, but they hoped Harm would finally find closure and his mind would be put to peace.

After calculating how much it would cost them to get home to America Harm and Mac gave Sasha and Demetri an additional 10,000 for their time and trouble. She thanked them and invited them to come visit them in America.

13 Feb

Japan

Two weeks later Harm and Mac arrived in Japan. Since Mac was nearly seven months pregnant by this time. They arranged to be taken to the nearest city so they could take a luxury liner back to the states through Hawaii.

"Harm, don't you think we should notify someone?" asked Mac.

"No Sarah. Anyone we should notify probably thinks we're dead. Any contact at this time would either shock them or they would think it was a cruel hoax. There will be plenty of time to let people we love know we're still alive when we get back to the states." answered Harm.

"Okay Harm, If you think that's the best thing to do." replied Mac.

"I do. I think we should just lay back and relax. We should enjoy ourselves as much as possible. We'll have plenty of time later to answer everyone's questions." responded Harm.

The last thing Harm wanted was for Mac to worry about things they couldn't control. They had been missing for eight months, a couple of months more wouldn't change anything back in Washington.

He figured they would arrive back home in the states in about two months. Hopefully Mac would wait until they were home before giving birth to the baby. What wonderful surprise it would be for his mother to be there for the birth of her grandchild.

15 April

Los Angeles

Two months later the luxury liner arrived in LA. They needed to decide what they were going to do next. They had three options. The first option was to fly back to Washington DC. But they ruled that out. At this late stage in Mac's pregnancy they couldn't fly any way.

The second option was to take a limo six hours South to his mother's house in La Jolla outside San Diego. Mac nixed that idea. There was no was she going to sit in a car for six hours. With her luck she would go into labor on the way. She didn't want to have her baby born in a limo on the side of the road.

The third option was to take Mac to a hospital in LA and call his mother. Option three was selected. Harm got a cab and they went to the hospital. On the way Mac's water had broken.

After they arrived at the hospital and filled out the appropriate forms Harm asked nurse at the desk to called his parents and have them to come to the hospital. He asked the nurse to send them to the front desk and let him know when they arrive. Then to send them to the maternity ward.

Two hours later Frank and Trisha arrived at the hospital. They informed the nurse at the station who they were and asked the nurse for some information, but all the nurse would tell them was, all their questions would be answered when they got upstairs.

They went upstairs and noticed it was the maternity ward. They were quite shock. Who did they know that was pregnant or had a child who was? They were directed to room 514. They wondered what was going on?

"Do you have any idea why they would send us here Frank? Do you know anyone in LA who's pregnant?" asked Trish curiously.

"No, I'm as much in the dark as you are honey. I think it is best we just follow the instructions that were given to us. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." he replied.

As they walked into the room they saw a woman who was nursing a baby. She looked familiar, but they weren't quite sure who she was. They had only seen her once or twice before. Then they saw a tall man standing by the window. He looked very familiar.

"Oh my God, is it you Harm?" cried Trish as she ran over to him. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Yes mother, it's me." replied Harm as he took her into his arms for a hug.

"What are you doing here? We were told you had been killed in Russia." wailed Trish happily.

"I'm here because this is where Sarah is. And as you can see I'm not dead. It was only a bad rumor. You know I would never let you suffer like you did when dad was shot down." Harm responded sincerely.

"Hi Mrs. Burnett." greeted Mac.

Trisha got a little light headed and almost fainted. Frank grabbed her arm and moved her to a chair by the bed to sit down.

"Mom, I would like you to meet someone. You remember Sarah. We got married last summer in Italy before we went to Russia. She is a very special lady. She just gave birth to a baby. It's a boy. He is your grandson, Matthew Frank Rabb." continued Harm.

"He's so adorable Harm. You have made us so very happy. Not only do we have you back alive, but now we have a daughter and grandson too. Thank you so very much. We had been told you were dead." wailed Trish happily.

"I thought as much. That is why I had you come here as you did. I didn't think you would believe it was me on the phone. I thought you would have to see my face before you would believe that I was alive. I'm happy to see you and Frank." agreed Harm.

"We are happy to see both of you alive and to being grandparents to a wonderful little boy. Your mother hasn't been the same since you were reported dead. She's been suffering quite a bit. Now that you're back everything will be alright again. Is there anything I can do for you Harm?" asked Frank.

"Yes, in fact there is one thing, could you give the Admiral a call and have him come out here. Don't say anything to him about us. Just tell him you need to see him." replied Harm.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: _**Love in Russia**_

Author: _**rooster dawn**_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoilers: To Russia with Love, Gypsy Eyes

Summary: What could have happen in Russia between Harm and Mac if proper precautions were taken.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part eight

16 April

Frank called the Admiral later that afternoon after visiting with Harm, Mac and the baby. The Admiral arrived at the hospital the next day. He was in a cranky mood. He didn't care too much about flying, especially cross country.

He hated sitting in any one place for that long and also the fact that being a tall man, he didn't have much leg room. Frank greeted him in the lobby before taking him upstairs to room 514.

"Is everything all right Frank. How is Trish?" asked a concern Admiral.

He had heard that Trish had been in poor health after hearing about Harm. He knew Trish had taken the death of Harm very hard. Trish was there to greet him, something must be wrong.

"She's fine Admiral. Trish is doing well. We have a big surprise for you upstairs." smiled Frank.

"What is the surprise Frank?" asked a curious Admiral.

"Be patient Admiral, you'll find out soon enough, they wanted to surprise you." grinned Frank.

"They?" The Admiral was more confused now. What the hell in damnation was going on? Why didn't he just tell him?

They got off the elevator and went into room 514. The Admiral was shocked as he saw Mac lying there in bed nursing a baby and Harm sitting in a chair next to her. The Admiral just stared as he tried to find the words.

"What the h ... ?" stuttered the Admiral.

"Hello Admiral, how are you doing Sir?" greeted Mac.

"Good afternoon Sir. It's nice to see you again." greeted Harm pleasantly.

"Harm, Mac, What are you two doing here? I thought you two were dead." replied the Admiral.

"No Sir, even though that seems to be the consensus, we are very much alive. Sarah just had a baby Sir." smiled Harm.

"How did that happen, Rabb?" asked a shocked Admiral.

"I think you know the answer to that Sir." chuckled Harm. The questions some people ask.

"Don't get smart me Rabb." replied an agitated Admiral.

"It's a long story Sir, but the short version is we got married to keep the Russian government off our sixes. Our airplane developed engine problems a few days after we left Moscow and went down. We acted on our feelings and Sarah got pregnant." stated Harm.

"You got married? When? I can't believe you two finally acted on your feelings. We all wondered when it would finally happen. But how come you two are still alive? You just don't survive engine failure and explosions." asked a confused Admiral.

"When the first engine failed I had Sarah get all our gear to the door of the plane and we put on our parachutes." started Harm.

"I was told small airplanes like the one you were flying don't carry parachutes." interrupted the Admiral.

"They don't Sir, but I'm a Naval Aviator. I feel naked without a parachute when I fly. I don't go anywhere without one. So I made sure that we had two of them in the plane before I took off. We jumped a few minutes before the plane exploded." continued Harm.

"I guess that why navy pilots are considered the best. They think about all the possibilities, not just about the obvious ones. So where have you been the last nine months?" asked the Admiral as he shook his head in disbelief.

"They don't exactly have modern transportation in central Russia Sir. Also we were concerned that the plane exploding wasn't an accident. So we tried to keep a low profile. We hooked up with a couple of gypsies. They transported us across Russia." continued Harm.

"Did you find out anything about your father?" asked the Admiral.

"Yes Sir. He escaped from a Russian prison camp in 1980. He died several years later trying to protect the virtue of a young lady and her brother. I'll fill you in on the particulars when we get back to JAG." replied Harm.

"Okay then. Welcome back to world of the living." smiled the Admiral.

"Sir, if you please. Don't tell anybody back at JAG about us yet. We want to surprise everyone when we return home." begged Harm.

"Okay Harm. When can I expect your return?" asked the Admiral.

"The doctor doesn't want Sarah to travel for two weeks." replied Harm.

"I guess that should be okay. We have gotten by without you two for this long, another two weeks shouldn't be a problem. I will let SecNav and the CNO know that you two are alive so they can straighten out your paperwork so you can get paid." grinned the Admiral.

Harm and Mac spent the next two weeks at his parents' house. His mother was ecstatic. She got to spoil them both and the baby. She gave Mac pointers on how to recognize the different cries Matthew would make so she would be able to respond accordingly to his needs.

After two weeks they flew back to Washington. The Admiral had arranged for one of the marine guards to pick them up and take them to a house he had rented for them.

The next day Harm, Mac and Matthew went to JAG headquarters. The Admiral had arranged for their close friends and associates to be there. They walked into the bullpen together.

There was a hush in the office area as they all realized who had just walked into the bullpen. Finally Harriet spoke up for everyone.

"Major, Commander, you're alive! We thought you were dead." cried Harriet. Tears of joy began pouring down her cheeks as well as the others.

"Of course we aren't dead Harriet. That why you can see us here in the office. I can't imagine why people keep saying that to us." smiled Mac as she shook her head.

"They had told us your plane had exploded and that you were dead. It's so good to see you both again Ma'am." cried Harriet.

"Thank you Harriet. I had heard some rumors to that effect, but as you can see we are very much alive. I keep telling you all that I'm a Marine. I know how to take care of myself. And the Commander is one of the best pilot in the Navy. He knows how to prepare for a flight." replied Mac.

"Yes ma'am. Who is that with you?" asked Harriet curiously.

"Okay everyone, listen up. Harm and I have two announcements to make. First one; Harm and I got married last summer. Second one; We have a baby boy name Matthew Frank Rabb." beamed Mac.

Everyone gather around Harm and Mac to express how happy they were that Harm and Mac were alive and well. They congratulated them on their marriage and birth of their son. Fifteen minutes later the Admiral came out of his office with Webb and SecNav.

He announced that he had arranged for a caterer to provide lunch for a celebration of Harm and Mac's return to JAG. Everyone enjoyed the free lunch time celebration. Harm and Mac each took turns telling stories of their trip through Russia.

**__**

The End


End file.
